The Mission
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Lately Mammon has been feeling strange towards a certain Storm Arcobaleno. He can't seem to unwind his thoughts out of the man similarly to Fran who lately has been feeling the same way towards a certain senpai. Although, when they all unite for a deadly mission will Fran and Mammon be able to figure out their feelings? But what happens when things start to go all wrong?


Ever since the Arcobaleno Trials, Mammon has being feeling rather annoyed, especially with his last battle. The main cause of Mammon's frustration, mood swings, confused brain and heart beating was the storm Arcobaleno fault; Fong. It annoyed Mammon how he always acted so calm, cool, gentle and kind towards everyone, never had Mammon seen the man angry even when Mammon tried to kill him during the Trials. He walked in the streets of Japan under the street light which shined in the night as he reflected on the fight.

* * *

 **Flash black~**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Mammon screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

"Stop Mammon! The more you think about it the more you'll bleed!" Fong said worriedly as he rushed towards the Varia illusionist.

'I am done for!" Thought Mammon as he choked out more blood.

"I'll make you lose conscious to end your suffer" Fong said as he took his form and ready to hit Mammon.

* * *

 **End~**

* * *

"Tsk. How dare he pity me!" Thought Mammon as he entered Namimori Park.

Varia was called to Japan on the orders of Vongola the 10th to help them on mission. According to Reborn, The Arcobalenos had a different task and were to follow him only under the orders of the 10th. It's been 10 years since the Trial had accrued and now the Arcobalenos bodies were turning back to normal. Currently, they were all now stuck in a 16th year old body, which in all honest, is much better than a baby. It would take them another 4 more years to turn back to their original body size. Mammon swung himself on the swings as he looked up at the sky and the stars which were letting out small light brightening the dark sky. He had met all the Arcobalenos so far besides the one and only Fong. That bastard was late as always, God knows where he was traveling of too now. Mammon sighed in disappointment as he started to feel a little gloomy. He rather dies than to admit that he actually missed the storm Arcobaleno. Of course Mammon would never accept his feelings towards a certain martial arts storm Arcobaleno who lately has been on his mind non-stop. He can't stop thinking about the man, his handsome face, decent, kind personality and that gentleman side of his. 'That idiot... Making me feel so stranger for him. I really do... hate him...' Mammon thought with a sigh as he looked down at his feet swinging himself lightly with the calm wind.

"Everything okay Viper?" The illusionist heard a soft voice from behind as he jumped off the swing. He turned around to see a tall man was standing behind him with his arms crossed; the handsome man gave a warm smile which could drive any girl head over heels for him.

"F-Fong" Mammon whispered with a gasp as he checked out the man head to toe.

"Long time" Fong said as he sat on the swing beside Mammon as the wind blew by them.

"It's Mammon" said the violet hair man sitting back on the swing he just jumped off from. Fong was wearing a red Chinese turtle neck traditional martial arts coat with black baggy pants. His hair was tied into a braid as usual. The only difference was that he wasn't a baby anymore he looked like a teenager handsome boy similar to how Hibari Kyoya did in his high school's days. Mammon tried to push down the blush which was crawling up its way. Damn his looks, Mammon was seriously thinking about charging him a good amount of money for having such good looks. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Fong ask "still chase after money?"

Mammon looked at Fong with the corner of his eyes as he said "don't be annoying Fong or I'll charge you for sitting beside me and talking to me"

He heard a soft chuckle escape Fong's lips as felt his heart skipping a beat, seriously damn him for destroying Mammon's poor heart.

"The same I see" said Fong politely giving a warm smile to Mammon. 'Damn this guy' Mammon thought as his heart drummed heavily against his chest. He let out a small sigh to himself telling his heart to calm down; this was 'just' Fong after all, no big deal.

"The same goes for you. You still have that annoying smile on your face" said the illusionist as he looked away from Fong looking up at the stars.

"Is that so?" Hummed Fong as he also looked at the dark sky. The two stayed in silence for the longest time till Mammon pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch to check the time.

"We should go back" said Mammon as he got up with Fong following him

* * *

 **At Vongola base**

* * *

As Mammon and Fong walked into the base they saw Varia, Vongolas and Arcobalenos all gathered together in Tsuna's office.

"Mammon~ sit beside the prince" Bel said waving at the illusionist as he pulled a chair beside him. Mammon turned around to look at Fong who gave him a small smile in addition giving a small nod. Mammon walked and sat beside Bel who gave him a questionable look and a teasing smirk which Mammon rolled his eyes at. Before Bel could ask anything or tease his partner Tsuna's voice roamed in the room making everyone turn to him.

"I would like to thank Varia and the Arcobalenos for making their way to Japan, Vongola will assist and be at your service for this long trip. I would like everyone to cooperate with us on this important mission which Reborn will explain" said the 10th with a bow. Tsuna took a seat beside Gokudera as Reborn stood up and started to talk.

"Now, before I start let me explain how the mission will work. We will be divided into groups of four and within that group you'll be divided into pairs. Then each group with cover a part of the Namimori area, North, South, East and West. Each group will have a commander/leader picked by me which will be the Arcobalenos" at that almost everyone groaned in disapproval but no one dared to object.

"You shall only follow his orders. Moreover, the given area will be covered by the pairs chosen by the leader. Understood? " Reborn said as he stood in front of Varia, Arcobalenos and the Vongolas. They gave him a nod as Reborn took out a piece of paper from Tsuna's desk.

"Group A - Tsuna, Gokudera, Lussuria and Squalo and the leader is Me" Reborn called out.

"YES! JUUDIAME. WE ARE TOGETHER!" Gokudera said happily as he put his arm around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna let out a small chuckle as he heard Squalo say "VOIIII! WHY AM I WITH THE GAY LORD!?"

"Group B- Xanxus, Yamamoto, Levi and Mukuro and the group leader is Viper"

"It's Mammon" said the hood boy in his lazy voice as Bel chuckled.

"YES! I AM WITH THE BOSS!" Levi said happily.

"Hahahah looks like we'll be working together" said Yamamoto as he walked up to Mukuro and stuck his hand out.

"I hate working with Mafia, I prefer if you used a different term" Mukuro said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Group C- Belphegor, Hibari, Royhai and Fran with Fong as their leader"

"WHY is the prince in the same group as that frog!? That brat is so annoying especially with his monotone voice it makes the prince wants to stab him" Bel said as he got up from his seat and pointed at Fran.

"Who are you calling a frog fake-prince?" Fran said as he stood beside Mukuro 'who's this guy? He talks like as if he knows me' Thought Fran with his emotionless face.

"What did you say frog!?" Growled Bel as Mammon held him back.

"Stop Bel and sit down" he said looking at his partner.

"Tsk." Said the 26 year old blond as he childishly looked away sitting back on his seat making Fran look at him curiously.

"Hibrai! Let's work together to the extreme!" Said Royhai as he walked up to the man holding his fist in the air.

"I rather not work with you or anyone" said the cloud guardian closing his eyes.

"What was that!?" The sun guardians growled. Fong sighed as he realized that his team was filled with stubborn and unsupported people, this was going to be a long mission.

"Group D- Lambo, Skull, Uni and Verde and their leader Colonello"

"Why am I the only one paired up with monsters?" Lambo whined as he dropped his head on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna patted the boy's head as he tried to object with Reborn thought he failed miserably.

"Now that all the groups are divided please go to your represented groups and your leaders will explain you the mission. Before we all leave, I am going to combine two groups together it'll make the mission easier for us, Group A and D are going to take the North and East while Group B and C will cover the South and west. Group A and D will support each other leaving Group B and C together moreover within those two group if the leader wants they can exchange partners. You shall also come back together at the hotel with the same groups. Dismissed" and with that everyone got up to join their representative team.

* * *

Group A & D

"Gokudera and Skull are partner and you will join Lambo and Tsuna to take care of the North Side" Lambo's face light up upon hearing who his partner is going to be on the other hand Gokudera whined in disapproval.

"Colonello and the rest of us will take care of the East side. Uni will be partner up with me and Levi and Verde will be together, clear?" Reborn said ignoring the comments.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Good, now let me explain the mission, Dammit" said Colonello.

* * *

Group B & C

"Bel and Fran are going to partner up with Xanxus and Viper and they will take care of the South side of the city. Hibrai and Mukuro are paired up together with Yamamoto and I and leaving Royhai and Levi together. We are going to take care of the West side of the city" Fong said.

"NO! I WANNA BE WITH THE BOSS!" cried Levi

"Shut up trash!" Said Xanxus as he pointed his gun at Levi making him stop.

"More importantly! Why the fuck am I paired with the Frog!? Can't I be with Mammon instead?" Bel said grumpily as Mammon sighed. Fran looked at the stranger again as he looked up at Mukuro confused.

"Kufufu never thought I would be left with you" said Mukuro as he patted his students head.

"Don't worry. I won't help you out" Hibrai declared.

"Bel if you be good I promise to pay for our next meal together" Mammon said as he stood beside his partner. Fong and Fran looked at the pair as Bel said "shishi~ deal" they watched as Mammon gave him a rare warm smile as if he adored the blond with Bel's elbow resting on Mammon's head. Fong looked away from the scenes as Fran frowned confused with a funny ugly feeling in his chest. Mammon looked at his sheet of paper and started to explain the mission "Our missions is to capture this man" he said showing a picture of a well build out man with scars on his face and a tattoo of a dragon on his arm as he continued "and kill him. His name is Ren and he's hiding somewhere in Namimori. He's a bootlegger and has claimed to be a great threat to the Vongola. He also had killed many children by kidnapping them and giving them drugs as an experiment. On the request of Vongola the 9th it is our job, Varia and Vongola to find this man and get him killed. His man are all over one side Namimori currently and we must also kill them all hence why we are being divided into partners and going around every part of Namimori. Him and his men can be recognized by the same tattoo on this picture" finished Mammon as everyone nodded.

"Since no one has any questions, we'll meet at 12:00 mid-night in front of the base be ready" Fong said as they watched the other group leave. They all nodded as Mammon dismissed them all.

* * *

"Master~" Fran called out to his master who was on his phone texting Chrome as he packaged his bags.

"What is it my little one?" Mukuro asked as he looked at Fran.

"Who was that annoying fallen-prince from Varia?" Asked the green hair illusionist.

"Kufufu, His name is Belphegor short for Bel. He's a very talented, sharp, skilled, and scary assassin, in fact his nick name is "Prince the Ripper ". It's not a wonder how much Varia holds their pride in him as their storm guardian. He was your senpai and partner in the future which Sawada Tsuna changed, but you probably don't remember that since you lost your memories" Mukuro finished as he zipped his bag putting his phone on the bet for a moment.

"Hmm... Senpai huh..." Hummed Fran with his blank look. No wonder he felt like as if he knew the blond from somewhere.

* * *

Fong sat on the branch of the tree as the warm summer air ran through his clothes.

"Ever thought how many bones you'll break if you were to fall down?" He heard a lazy voice from the ground. He looked down to see Mammon staring up at him.

"Why don't you come up and join me?" He said with a chuckle holding out his hand.

"No thanks. I prefer to have all the bones in my body also I am not looking forward to a hospital bill in my credit account" Mammon said lazily as he leaned against the tree. Fong chuckled as he swung down with his legs wrapped around the branch as his body hung down.

"Come. I'll help you, I promise I won't let you fall" he said reaching his hand out to the illusionist more. Mammon hesitantly grabbed his hand as Fong pushed him up with his strong muscles in his arms. Damn his martial arts skills.

* * *

"Where did Mammon go~" Bel said as he walked through the halls looking for his friend with his hands in his pocket. Bel watched as a green hair boy came out of a room. He growled as he looked away upon realizing that it was Fran.

"Ah... Hello senpai" Fran said as he saw Bel ignoring him and walked by him. Then suddenly Bel stopped and he turned around giving the teal hair boy long stares before he said "senpai? Did you get your memories back brat?" There was a hint of hope in his voice which Fran catched but chose to ignore it.

"No. My pineapple master told me about you. He said I used to call you senpai in future" Fran said in his monotone voice as he looked at Bel who was standing in front of him.

"Shishi is that so" Bel said as he gave Fran a small smile. Fran's arched his eyebrow as he monotonically said "didn't think a psycho fallen prince like you, who lives to kill which in my opinion is a poor excuse for living, can smile so gently"

"Who are you calling a fallen prince you toad!?" Bel said as he threw some of his knives at Fran stabbing the boy.

"A-Ah... You made me tear up. I am going to as Master for the permission to kill you senpai ~" Fran said. Wow talk about Déjà Vû, Bel felt like as if he was re-watching the memory from the future ara, the good old days when he used to work with his kohai. Suddenly Bel gasped making Fran looking at him curiously. He watched as his senpai ran towards the window putting his hands against the glass. Fran walked and stood beside his senpai he looked outside the window to see a big old tree and clear short cut grass.

"What'cha looking at senpai" Fran said monotonically as he also placed his hands on the cold glass. He saw as Bel pointed at the trees with his finger pressed on the glass. Then he saw two people sitting together on a tree branch together. He narrowed his eyes as the figures started to become more visible. Now that he looks closely wasn't that their leaders. What were their names... Mammon and Fong...? Fong had his arm around Mammon's waist as he pointed at the sky. Fran noticed a small smile on Mammon's face similar to one he gave Bel earlier but slightly different.

"shishishishi" Fran heard Bel laugh as he took his phone out and took a picture.

"Aren't you an asshole senpai. I can only imagine the horrifying things you will do with that picture" Fran said looking up at his senpai who had a big creepy smile on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that froggy. The prince is only going to send that picture to Varia, Vongola, Arcobalenos and maybe upload it on Mafia website" Bel said as his fingers tapped on his phone.

"You really are the worst" Fran mumbled as he felt himself pale by the outcomes of that. "Senpai are they dating?" Fran asked looking at the couple. Bel looked up for a minute and shook his head before looking down at his phone again.

"But Mammon has a thing for him. About time he's making a move shishsi" said Bel as he put his phone away in his pocket.

"Hm... I thought you guys were together" Fran said looking up at Bel.

"What? Why would you think that froggy? Me and Mammon are just really tight friends" Bel said looking at Fran sounding a little concerned. He watched as Fran turned around and point a finger at his back and said "say senpai can I take this knives. It's sad cause it looks like that you actually tried to hurt me"

Bel titled his head as he gave Fran a stare and said "clean them before you return them to me"

"As if… This stupid toy, this stupid toy" Fran said as he pulled him out and bended them.

"Don't bend them you stupid brat!" Bel growled at his kohai.

"Fine, I'll just throw them then" Fran said as he threw the rest of his knives at the ground without bending them.

"You are such an un-cute kohai" Bel mumbled as he turned around and started to walk away. He had enough Déjà Vû's for today; hell no he can handle another. Fran watched his senpai's nice 'V' shape back until his figure disappeared in the deep hallway. With the one knife he was holding in his hand he brought it close to his lips as a small smile spread across his lips "I seriously don't like your type senpai. I think it's the worst kind to kill a heart" he said as he gave a small kiss to the top of the knife before throwing it away.

* * *

Bel was laying on his bed he had just finished packing when Mammon burst into the room.

"BEL! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Said the short man as he watched Bel laugh.

"Let me guess, you found out shishishishi" Bel said laughing.

"Of course I did! Why did you do that!?" He said as a blush rose to cheeks.

"Don't be mad Mammon~ I had to share your new relationship with everyone" Bel said as he walked up to his friend.

"$1000" mumbled Mammon looking down.

"What?" Bel said tilting his head.

"You own me $1000 for taking a picture of me without my permission and sending it to other people. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Bel could feel Mammon's killer aura around him and in fear he gave him a quick nod. He watched as Mammon grabbed his bag and walked out the room. Bel quickly grabbed his back and chased after his friend.

"Mammon~ don't be mad" Mammon heard Bel whine from the back but chose to ignore the blond. He watched as Mukuro and Fran came out their rooms.

"Kufufufu didn't know you guys were a thing" Mukuro said to Mammon as he gave Varia's illusionist a smirk. Mammon growled as he turned around and glares at Bel who gave out a nervous laugh.

"Told you not to do it" Fran whispered to his senpai. Bel growled at his kohai as he ran after Mammon and loosely hugged him from the back.

"Mammon~ I am sorry. See the prince is apologizing~" Bel said in his childish tone which he only uses around Mammon. Mammon who was still being stubborn chose to ignore Bel and kept on walking with Bel still hugging him from the back.

"Nah~ Mammon ~" Fran watched as Bel pulled Mammon's cheeks in a loving manner with a grin on his face. He blinked as he brushed away a stingy feeling away from his chest.

"The prince said he'll pay you $1000, didn't he? Say how about the prince cooperates with that toad over there without you treating me. Instead the prince will treat you. Tell me which restaurant you want to go?" Bel said as he let go Mammon's cheeks and was not pouting. Yes the prince was pouting and Fran was frowning. How far Bel was planning on going to satisfy no to make Mammon stop ignoring him? Fran doubted that he would ever do that for him but then again why did Fran care? Bel's arms lazily dropped down Mammon's shoulder as he still leaned against the illusionist's body. Mammon stopped and looked at Bel as he said "Fine but don't do it again"

Fran watched as Bel's face glowed in happiness as he gave the illusionist a nod and laughed with his arms behind his head as they walked beside each other.

"This is the first time I have seen Prince the Ripper showing so much patients towards anyone. They must be really close" Mukuro said. Fran frowned as he watched the two Varia guardians in front of him walk side by side. How annoying. Moreover Fran was feeling confused, why was he feeling jealous towards Mammon? It wasn't like Bel was his property... Thought it would be nice if Fran was more than a kohai to Bel. Once they finally reached the front of the base they saw their group waiting for them.

"Good. Everyone's here now" Fong said as they all stood outside the base. Mammon handed everyone the map of Namimori with all the important routes highlighted. He explained where they would be staying and where the hotel was including all the routes each pair would be covering.

"Everyone must be back to the hotel by 4:00 a.m for a minor report. Fong, Yamamoto, Levi and Royhai, Hibari and Mukuro will take the west side as we discussed though you guys will split up taking care of half of each side. The same goes for me, Bel, Fran and Boss. Understood" Mammon finished

"Trash" Xanxus said as he looked at Mammon

"Yes boss!?" Mammon said immediately straightening his body as he looked at Xanxus.

"You sure you want to be my partner and not that other trash that you like" Xanxus said with a smirk. Bel started to laugh out so loud making others joined him beside Fran, Hibrai and Fong. Mammon's cheeks turned red as he glared at Bel making him gulp and choking his laugh back.

"W-wow look at that, it's getting late froggy. Let's go. Mammon we'll be taking East-South part of the southern area." Bel said as he grabbed his bags including Fran's hand and dragged him away.

"N-No... It's fine boss. I would love to be your partner" Mammon mumbled as his cheeks burned. Fong cleared his throat as everyone looked at him.

"Let's go" he said as him and Yamamoto ran in the direction of West and just like that all the pairs disappeared in the foggy night.

* * *

Fran looked down at his hand which Bel was still holding. He couldn't help but to stare as a funny warm feeling took over his hand. He blinked at joined hands as he looked up at Bel who was walking in front of him. Seemed like the blonde didn't realize that he was holding his kohai's hand. Bel's hand was big, strong and oddly warm compared to Fran's small, cold and tiny hand. Fran fought of the warm feeling in his heart as he shook his head hopping to knock himself back to reality. What was happening to him? Ever since he met Bel he's been feeling so ... Different. Every time he's around his crazy senpai his heart starts to beat out loud and he feels so light, almost dazed.

"Senppppaiiii~ you can let go on my hand now" Fran said in his monotone voice trying his best to cover up his feelings. Bel looked down to see at the joined hands and immediately he let go as a blush appeared on his face making Fran raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Bel tried to hide the blush with his long bangs and he pushed his hands in his pockets as they walked through the woods. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and the two assassins hid behind the trees. They saw a group of 5 men walking out from a cliff hidden by the trees, leaves and the mist. They noticed the same tattoo on their arms which proofs that they were Ren's men.

"Shishsi ~ how lucky ~ " Bel said as he took his knives out.

"Senpai ~ make sure not to kill them" Fran said blankly. He watched as Bel put a wire in his mouth and pulled the knives away from it making a 'zip' noise. He threw one knife on the opposite direction hitting one of the tree and the other knives in other direction making a large circle of sharp storm wires trapping the men in the middle. Fran let out a whistle as he thought 'dangerous guy'

"W-Who are you guys!" Said one of the guy

"Wait... Isn't that the jacket of Varia... Could you be Prince the Ripper?" One of the other guy said.

"Shishsi tell the prince where your boss is hiding and he might spare your pathetic lives" Bel demanded as him and Fran jumped down the tree they were standing on landing in the circle which was surrounded by the flames.

"As if!" Said one of the guy as he launched himself on Bel. Bad choice because all Bel did was swipe his hand and his sharp wire sliced the man's neck off. The blood rushed out of his neck like a fountain of water.

"Shishsi, so much blood~ the prince is getting excited" Bel said with a creepy big smile his head tilted as he dipped his hand in the blood. Fran's body shivered as he watched Bel lick some of the blood with his tongue. The men backed away in fear as Fran created a fake wall around them not that they could escape Bel's flames, but still to be safe.

"I'll ask one last time. Where is your damn boss peasant" Bel said in a cold voice as he took out his knives. Fran was so busy watching the prince that he didn't see one of the man attacking him from the back. He grabbed Fran's neck from the back and put a pocket knife on his neck.

"Release us now or your partner dies" said the man as he looked at Bel. Bel turned around and gave the man a smirk as he said "don't underestimate my froggy"

The man looked at Bel confused before he dropped on the ground losing his conscious. "Phew that was close" Fran said as he appeared from the mist behind the fallen man. A bullet was shot in Fran's direction and all he heard was "FRAN!" before he closed his eyes shut tightly. Fran waited for the bullet to hit him and when the expected bullet didn't come he opened his eyes to see Bel in front of him coughing out blood.

"SENPAI!" Fran said as he placed his hand on Bel's wound. The bullet had hit him in his stomach near to his kidney.

"You are going to die Prince! That bullet is made out of flames of mist mixed with poison" said the man as the gun shook in his hands violently.

"I might die today but I am taking you with me" finished the man with a smirk.

"Shishsi... I am bleeding... My blood" Bel said as he let out a crazy laugh. He pushed Fran away as he got up to his feet and before Fran could catch what was going on Bel had slice of every man's head in a split second.

"B-Blood. Need more blood" Bel's voice was squeaky and it sounded so much different than his normal self. This must be the famous Prince The Ripper everyone speaks off. Bel's jacket and his uniform was filled with blood to the point that it was dripping down his sleeves. Fran was scared. For the first time in his life after the Arcobalenos Trail the boy felt fear again.

"S-senpai..." Fran said as his body shivered making Bel turned around to look at him.

"Hmm...?" Bel said as he tilted his head with a creepy long smile his lips. Under the moonlight the blood on his body and face shined almost making him look like a devil. Bel threw his knife at Fran which passed by his face as a small cut appeared on his cheek. Fran's body froze as Bel walked towards him. He watched as Bel bend down on his knees sitting in front of him and looking at Fran in the eyes. 'Bel-senpai wouldn't hurt me... Right..?' Thought Fran as he felt Bels hand on his bleeding cheek. Bel swiped the blood away with his thumb and thumb slowly brought his thumb closer to his lips. Fran watched with wide eyes as Bel licked his blood of his thumb as wind blew by them.

"Froggy's blood tastes the best" Bel said with a smile as he dropped on the ground huffing.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran said as he placed both of his hands on Bel's wound. He had lost way too much blood and judging by the way he was huffing the poison must be taking over his body. Fran created a bandage from his illusion which was wrapped around his waist.

"Senpai, don't you dare die on me. Who's going to kill me if u die?" Fran said as he picked Bel up with his arm around Bel's back as Bel's arm loosely dropped on Fran's neck.

"Shishi... When did prince say that...?" Bel said huffing as he growled in pain.

"Didn't you say it earlier... That you are the only one who's going to kill me so I better not die from anyone's hands" Fran said as Bel leaned on him more for support.

"N-nope~ I said that in... F-future-" Before Bel could finish he coughed out some blood making Fran's heart drop beats.

"Senpai please..." Bel heard Fran choke out his voice. He tiredly looked up to see Fran clenching on to his teeth tightly. His eyes were watery and Bel knew he was trying to hold back tears. Before Bel could say anything he threw up a vomit of blood collapsing on the ground.

"SENPAI! SENPAI DON'T!" Fran yelled as he turned on his headphones and the walkie talkie.

"HELLO! Anyone there!?" Fran yelled into the device. A crunch voice was heard before few voices were heard.

"Fran what's wrong" that was Mammon and he sounded worried

"Little one is everything okay?" Mukuro had the same hint of voice

"What's wrong Fran?" Asked Fong

"Is everything okay?" Royhai said

"It's Bel-senpai! He's hurt badly! He tried to save me from a bullet and got hit instead! He's coughing out blood!" Fran heard Mammon yell "WHAT?"

"We need a sun guardian immediately! Currently our location is East - South. I'll turn on the tracking device so that you can find us!" Fran finished.

"I am on my way! Try to distract him! Make sure he doesn't lose conscious" Fran heard Royhai say as he took out his tracking device and turned it on.

"Got it" Fran said as he turned off the device and looked at Bel's pale skin.

"Senpai did you hear that? They are coming! You can't sleep" Fran said as he held on to Bel's hand.

"F-Fran... You might... B-be getting your memories back" Bel said weakly as Fran picked his head up and softly put it on his legs.

"Why do you say that?" Fran said running his hand across Bel's blond hair as he pushed them back. He saw Bel's eyes open half way showing light beautiful grey pupils almost like the moon which was shining on them. Bel's eyes were so beautiful and precious that it made Fran lean down and softly kiss his eye lead. Bel blinked as a thick tear dropped on his eye. He saw Fran's teal eyes filled with water looking at his grey eyes with his face ever so emotionless. Even if his face showed no expressions his teal-eyes told a whole different story.

"Shush-h... Don't... C-cry..." Bel said as he coughed out more blood. Bel's eyes felt heavy and were having trouble keeping them open. "I..." He whispered too tired to speak loud. Fran leaned in closer wrapping his arms around his senpai bringing the blonde closer to his chest. Bel looked so pale that Fran couldn't stand looking at him. "I ... Feel ... S-sleepy..." Bel said closing his eyes.

"NO! SENPAI! YOU CAN'T!" Fran said as he wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and pushed him closer and closer to his chest as if he's trying to keep him safe in his arms. He let out a small sob as he said "senpai please. Please. You can't. Don't die. Please. I wanna get to know you more. Please stay with me. I have this weird feeling towards you, which I only feel when I am around you. Give me a chance to figure this new feeling out. You can't leave. You must stay. It's an order!" Fran cried into Bel's ear as Bel's blonde hair brushed on his nose.

"Ar-ren't yo-ou too young... To g-give prince ord-ders you b-rat..." Bel choked out the words as his numb body hung down with Fran holding his upper body tightly. Bel felt too weak to wrap his arm around Fran or even lift a finger.

"F-Fran there's s-some-ething ... you need t-to know..." Bel said weakly as he with all his strength brought his hand up to touch Fran's face. Fran looked down to look at Bel with swollen eyes he said "I am listening"

"Y-You and me... W-we were lo-over in the f-future... When yo-u were a par-t of V-Varia... But.. You d-don't remember t-the prince anymore... Bu-t I still, even now.. lo-ov-e y-" Bel coughed out more blood spilling it on Fran as he closed his eyes which he could no longer open.

"...so-ory... Fra-" Fran's eyes widen as he watched Bel's hand drop on the ground with his head loosely moving in Fran's arms.

"S-senpai...?" Fran whispered as he blinked out more tears. At the same time Royhai came running with his weapon box open.

"Kanguro! Heal Bel immediately" the tall man commanded with his flames bursting out of the ring as the animal obeyed his master's orders. Fran quickly wiped his tears watching Bel's body glowing in yellow light as the others stepped into the field.

"How is he?" Asked Mammon worriedly as he pushed Fran away from Bel and held him in his arms instead. Fran who was still in a shock got up as Mukuro stood beside him.

"Were there any other survivors?" Asked Hibrai holding Fran by his collar aggressively. Fran shook his head as he pointed in the direction him and Bel just came from "but they came from that direction. I think their base is hidden over there behind a cliff. Master should be able to find it with his mist ring" that was all needed for Hibar and Xanxus to leave the field and search for other enemies.

"Little one I am going to chase after Habari. You should go back to the hotel and rest." Mukuro said as he ran after Hibari.

"Be careful boss!" Mammon yelled not that Xanxus needed to hear that. He was strong and everyone knew that but Varia really adored their boss so it couldn't be help.

"I'll follow you boss!" Levi said as he ran after Xanxus.

"He should be good for now but we should hurry back" Royhai said with a sigh. Mammon held on to sleeping Bel closely as he hugged him tightly mumbling a soft apology for not been his partner. Fong and Fran watched from the back at the sight as their hearts stung in pain.

"I am switching places with you" Fran heard Mammon say.

"W-what?" Said Fran as he looked at Mammon. Mammon turned around to look at Fran as he said with an angry voice "I said I am switching places with you. There's no way I am letting you go on with this missions with Bel especially when you drag him to death" those words stung Fran like sharp knives as he looked at the ground. Though Mammon had a point, it was Fran's fault and carelessness that Bel was in such a conditions. Although that didn't mean that he was just going to hand Bel over to Mammon. Fran looked at Mammon with his blank look as he said in his monotone voice "sorry Mammon-san but you are not my leader. It's Fong-san therefore I will kindly reject your orders"

"What did you say brat?" Mammon growled at Fran. Fran walked toward Fong as he stood in front of his leader he looked at him in the eyes and whispered softly "Let me stay with Bel-senpai. I swear to protect him with my life... Please." Fong looked at Fran for a minute as he smiled warmly at the boy and said "okay"

"Fong!" Mammon yelled as he looked at the storm Arcobaleno.

"It's okay Mammon besides it looks like Fran loves Bel as much as you do... Maybe more. Moreover I am Fran's leader he'll only listen to me." Fong said in his light voice as he gave Mammon a gentle smile.

"Tsk" Mammon said as he looked away. Royhai picked Bel up from Mammon's arms as him and the rest of the members ran back to the hotel.

* * *

As they reached the hotel they saw the other guardians from the other team waiting for them.

"Oh my! What happened to Bel-chan!?" Said Lussuria as he ran up to Bel. Royhai laid the boy down on the long sofa which was against the wall in the lobby.

"He's hurt real bad. He needs stitches I only took the bullet out and healed the wound enough so that it stops bleeding. He's also low on blood, we need to give him some blood before he dies" Royhai said as Lussuria gasped. Fran's heart dropped as he heard the word 'die'

"WHAT? you said he was okay!" Yelled Mammon as he grabbed Royhai by his collar.

"Calm down Mammon" Squalo said as he pulled the illusionist back.

"I said for now" Royhai said fixing his tie.

"What's his blood type" asked Tsuna worried.

"AB" answered Mammon, Lussuria and Squalo all together.

"I am B! Take my blood!" Gokudera said as he stepped forward.

"Let's take him to the infirmary" said Lussuria as he picked the blond up. Lussuria, Fran, Mammon and Royhai ran towards Vongola infirmary which was in the hotel.

"Where is the boss and that pervert Levi?" Asked Squalo

"They went to find Ren's base which might be located in the East-south part of Namimori. That's where Bel and Fran encountered his men" Fong said

"I am going to go after them" Squalo said as he ran out the doors.

"I am also coming Squalo" said Yamamoto as he followed the man.

"Lambo stay here and get some rest" ordered Tsuna as he ran after them as Lambo nodded.

"We'll go after them" said Conolleno as the Arcobaleno team ran after them.

"Fong stay here with Vipper and the others" Reborn said before he chased after the others.

Fong sighed as him and Lambo went to infirmary. Lambo saw Fran and Mammon sitting outside the infirmary room both sitting on the opposite sides not looking at each other. Lambo got the feeling that the two guardians didn't get along at all hence why they were giving an awkward and killing aura. Lambo went and sat beside Fran as he patted his back softly. Vongola's youngest thunder guardian could tell that the green hair illusionist looked worried, paled and panicked the most out everyone there regardless if he was trying his best not to show it.

"What happened Fran-Kun? I have never seen Bel-kun so hurt before-" before Lambo could finish he saw Mammon getting up and leaving the room.

"Mammon!" Fong said as he followed Mammon out. Lambo watched Fran bit his lip and he whispered "Bel-senpai took a bullet for me... He came in the way between me and the bullet and got hit in his kidney. The bullet was filled with poison and according Lussuria-San the poison had reached his heart he also lost that kidney. This explains why he kept on throwing up blood... Apparently the bullet was so powerful it also managed to damage his intestines"

Lambo heard hint of guilt and sadness in Fran's voice and couldn't help but feel sad for the boy.

"Fran-kun... May I ask you something...?" Asked Lambo as he leaned down placing his arms on his knees looking at Fran. Fran looked at Lambo as he nodded.

"Do you like Bel-kun...?" Lambo asked. Fran's eyes widen as he stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know... Even though I met senpai today I feel like as if I know him for a long time. It's so weird but according to Bel-senpai we were lovers in the future which the 10th changed. Though I have no memories of that. I forgot everything a long time ago since I was a kid and I still haven't regained the memory" Fran said in his monotone voice.

"I could help you with that..." Lambo said with a smile. Fran gave Lambo a long stare as he said "how?"

"See I am the holder of the 10 years bazooka, though it's been upgraded now. I am able to go back in time and also go into future. Do you remember when you lost your memories?" asked Lambo as he took out his purple bazooka.

"I-I think it was around when master came to pick me up. Arcobalenos Trails were about to start in that year... 10 years ago...?" Fran said.

"Perfect! Do you remember the month and date...?" Lambo asked as changed the dates on the machine.

"July 17..." Fran said. Suddenly the infirmary door opened as Lussuria walked out. Fran got up as he held Lussuria by his shoulder and asked if Bel was okay. Lussuria gave a nod with a smile and told Fran not to worry.

"Done." Lambo said. Fran and Lussuria turned around to see Lambo holding the bazooka.

"What's going on?" Asked Lussuria curiously

"We are trying to bring Fran-kun's memories back" answered Lambo as Lussuria gasped.

"How?" asked the sun guardian.

"I am gonna try to send him back in past before he lost his memories. Once the young Fran-kun is here we'll warn him about his fall, memory loss and hopefully he'll try to avoid it" said Vongola's thunder guardian with a lazy smile. Lussuria clapped his hands together as he said "that's wonderful!"

"Are you ready?" Asked Lambo as Fran nodded. The thunder guardian launched his bazooka at Fran as pink smoke surrounded the area. Suddenly small coughs were heard and a young Fran with an apple hat was exposed.

"Where am I?" asked the 6 year old boy.

"Lussuria-san...?" Said the boy confused.

"HE REMEMBERS ME! FRAN-CHAN SO CUTE!" Lussuria squealed as he hugged the small boy in his arms. Fran let Lussuria crush him as he let out a small groan.

"Please let go of me or I'll tell the long-hair commander on you" said the boy. Lussuria couldn't believe it. Fran actually remembered Varia meaning he didn't lose his memories just yet, he felt so happy.

"Hurry! We must take him to Bel-kun we only have 10 minutes" Lambo said as he took young Fran away from Lussuria and carried the boy into the infirmary room. Lmbo put young Fran on the ground as he looked around the white room.

"What's going on?" Asked Royhai and Gokudera looking at the young Fran.

"What did you do you stupid cow" growled Gokudera as Lambo stuck his tongue out at the older man and said "nothing you should worry about idiot boomer"

Before Gokudera could say anything he heard a loud gasp which made him turn his head towards Fran.

Fran gasped as he saw Bel's injured and unconscious body laying on the bed.

"Senpai!" Fran said as his small legs ran towards the bed. He grabbed the white bed sheet with his small hands and climbed up.

"What happened...?" Fran asked as tears formed in his eyes. He pressed his hands on Bel's forehead to see if the blond was sick and he was right Bel was burning from fever.

"Why is senpai hurt...?" Fran asked looking at Lussuria.

"Fran-chan there's something you need to know. You are going to lose your memories soon by tripping and a cheese will fall on your head. You must avoid bumping your head into something or else you'll forget Bel and Varia. You'll lose all of your memories of future" Lussuria said as he walked towards Bel.

"W-what?" Said Fran

"He's right Fran-kun. Currently your future self is struggling to remember the future memories of you and Bel but he can't because he lost them" Lambo added as he sat down on Gokudera's bed.

"Also you must watch out. Soon Mukuro-kun and Varia will come to pick you up. You must leave France with Mukuro-kun or you'll change the future" Lussuria warned the boy. Fran looked at them sinking all the information in as he looked away and stared at Bel. A small chuckle left his lips as he said "I don't think it matters... Memories or not, at the end of the day I'll end up falling for senpai all over again..." A silence fell upon them as they watched Fran holding Bel's big hand tightly with his small kid hands.

Before anyone could say anything a 'poof' sound was heard and pink smoke was spread in the room and that could only mean one thing. Adult Fran had return as he was now coughing out the smoke. Fran looked around to see that he was sitting on a white bed beside Bel. He saw Lambo, Royhai, Lussuria and Gokudera staring at him as if he had killed 100 people. Suddenly a rush of pain went through his head and waves of memories splashed through his head making him groan in pain. He held his head in his hands and before he knew it he had passed out from the pain. The last thing he heard was guardian's voice screaming his name.

* * *

Fong chased after Mammon outside in the garden and grabbed him by his hand to stop the illusionist.

"Mammon that was so disrespectful" said Fong as Mammon turned around to look at him. There was clear annoyance, anger and pain written on Mammon's face.

"It was not. I just left because I couldn't stand that annoying kid anymore" said Mammon as wind blew them.

"You are the only one acting like a kid right now" said Fong making Mammon growl.

"What are you trying to say?" Mammon asked as he tried to snatch his hand away from Fong's grip. They stood on the green grass under the moonlight as Fong said "that you are acting really immature. I understand that Bel-kun is important to you but you have to understand he chose to risk his life to protect Fran-Kun"

"That's what driving me crazy! How can that idiot risk his life to save ...him" Mammon growled in anger.

"I would do it..." Mammon heard Fong say in his soft voice. Mammon stopped struggling as he looked up at Fong's face. Fong looked hurt with his eyebrows slightly moved upwards creating small wrinkles. For the first time Mammon saw a sad smile on the storm Arcobaleno's which crushed his heart in two.

"What...?" Mammon whispered as he fought the urge to wipe that sad smile off Fong's face with a small kiss.

"I would risk my life to save the person I love. I rather keep them alive than not having them by my side... I don't think I can live with a fact that the person I love is dead... It would kill me slowly" Fong said with his decent smile as his hair flew in the air.

"That's stupid..." Mammon mumbled looking away from that beautiful smile. It was making his heart go wild.

"Won't you?" Fong asked as he reached up and cubed Mammon's face stroking his cheeks softly.

"I... I rather live for money than love... But Fong..." Mammon whispered as he leaned closer to Fong's face making their noses touch. With their faces so close Fong could see Mammon's beautiful violet eyes under the shadows of his hood. Fong watched as Mammon tiptoed, slowly looking up making their lips brush lightly. Mammon held on to Fong's coat as Fong ever so softly wrapped his arms around the illusionist.

"Just who is this person you love so much?" Mammon whispered with a teasing smirk as his warm breath brushed on Fong's lips. With a soft smile Fong leaned down and closed the distance between them. Their tongues lazily danced around together, with their lips softly pressed on to each other. Fong's tongue slid under Mammon's as it pushed his tongue up touching the roof of Fong's mouth. Mammon let his tongue trace over the hard palate behind his upper teeth. Fong lowered his mouth and fudged it over the illusionist. Mammon's heart was thumping in his chest so fast that the chances of it exploding were very high. This was the moment both of them waited for over ten years. Mammon's tongue came out to lick Fong's upper lip and his breath left him in a rush making their bodies tighten in response. Fong held his head with gentle hands as Fong's mouth finally settled over his again. The feeling was so new and exciting, and felt so right. Mammon sucked on Fong's upper lip and then Fong sucked on his lower one. That moment Mammon knew that if he dies he's sure he would go to heaven.

"Mammon" groaned Fong against the illusionist's mouth as he gathered him close to him. Fong moved closer to him and kissed him again and again. The nearness of Mammon, was what Fong had been dreaming for a long time and he had finally reached up to Mammon's walls.

"Uhm..." Mammon moaned out as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around the back of Fong's neck. They pulled away for some air just to be pulled back in again for another kiss. Fong's grip got tighter around Mammon's waist as he pushed him back making Mammon's back hit a tree. Fong pushed Mammon up slightly carrying the illusionist in his arms. Mammon's head leaned down as his hands travel their way up to Fong's black silky hair. Their first kiss was gentle, sweet with a mixture of cherry gum which Fong was chewing on moments ago. It was so captivating and delicious as their lips pressed on to each other time after time giving space for air. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears. No sound could be heard beside their light moans and breathing. With the sudden wave of desire which hit them like a storm in a misty atmosphere both of them were blown away by each other as they left their problems behind leaving them lost in lust and love. Fong gently brought Mammon down without letting go their kiss. Fong's every gentle touch send shivers down Mammon's spine as he pulled the taller male down male for a better capture of his lips. Mammon's nice cologne made Fong hold on to him even more as their lips kept on moving. Mammon slowly started to pull away as he shyly looked up at Fong with his big purple eyes. Fong smiled gently as he kissed the Mammon's forehead softly.

"I wouldn't mind giving my life up for you" whispered Fong in Mammon's ear as he hugged him tightly.

"I guess... I could take you under condition for no chargers" Mammon mumbled with a blush as he wrapped his around Fong's coat. Fong chuckled as he said "I see"

* * *

 **1 year later~**

* * *

Fran sat on a chair besides Bel's bed. Bel was in a coma for almost a year now. The blond just wouldn't wake up regardless of how hard everyone had tried. They talked to him, shook him, told him funny memories from the past but the most Bel did was moved his finger or smiled. From all the people in Varia and Vongola Fran has been the only person who visited Bel the most. He never left his side even when Varia decided to take the blonde back to Italy, Fran came with them. Now, Fran was a part of Varia and for now he was partnered up with Levi. He did object a lot considering how they never got along though he had no choice to go along with it until Bel wakes up. Even when the teal-hair boy was on missions he would always calls to ask about Bel's condition and would alway get the same news.

"Senpai... When are you going to wake up...? You are taking so long... I thought you were a prince" Fran said as he softly stroke Bel's hand. No reply was heard. No laugh or complain. Nothing. Fran could only hear the noise of the fan and the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"Maybe you need a kiss that always works in fairy tales. Especially in sleeping beauty and princess and the frog" Fran said as he brought his hand up and brushed Bel's long front bangs away.

"Too bad I can't kiss you with that air mask on your face" Fran whispered as he saw thick eyelashes resting peacefully. Bel's hair was grown out and now they reached to his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed giving a natural blush on his cheeks and his long dark eyelashes didn't need any type of mascara to make his eyes look pretty. Fran chuckled softly as he said "senpai, I bet you could seriously pull of a princess role right now or maybe sleeping beauty. That fits perfectly in this current situation." Fran watched as a frown appeared on Bel's face as he slightly lifted his finger.

"What? Did that make you angry?" Fran said softly with a small smile as Bel's frown stayed but he managed to move his finger twice. Fran took that as a yes as he hummed and said "too bad you can't stab me with your weird knives idiot-senpai" Fran watched as Bel's finger dropped on the mattress again which his frown gone placing his lips in a straight thin line. Fran sighed as he placed his head on the mattress and played with Bel's fingers.

"Senpai... Wake up. I have to tell you something important" Fran said as his eyes started to close making him go to sleep. Lussuria walked in Bel's room to check on the storm guardian and found Fran sleeping beside the blond again. A warm smile appeared on his face as he walked up to Fran and shook him lightly.

"Fran-chan~ you shouldn't sleep like that. It's bad for you. Go sleep in your own room" Lussuria said softly as he watched Fran getting up lazily. Fran let out a yawn as he looked at Lussuria and blinked trying to figure out where he was. Oh right. He was in Bel's room; probably fell asleep in his room again. Fran stretch his arms with a yawn as he got up and gave Lussuria a nod making his way out the door. Fran walked towards his room as sleep was becoming an issue now since he hadn't slept properly for past two days due to a mission he was on. He could barely walk properly with all the cloudiness in his eyes and brain falling asleep. Finally he reached his room and landed straight to bed with closing the door and the lights.

"Please... Wake... Up" mumbled the boy as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"..RAN" who..?

"BRAT..." someone is calling me...go away and let me sleep

"R...FR..." who is it...?

Fran's eyes slowly opened but his brain was still sleeping. He felt peaceful and light but that violent knocking on his door was making his numb body twitch.

"WOKE...EL" what...? Woke... El? Fran's brain tried to concentrate at the yelling voice but his body refused to listen. Who was that screaming anyway...? It sounded kind of like Squalo.

"BEL!" Bel...Bel...? Who... Bel...? Fran's brain tried to process and it suddenly hit him. BEL-SENPAI! Fran quickly got up as he ran towards the door and opened it violently.

"What!? Did something bad happen to senpai!" Fran said as he saw Squalo standing in front of him.

"VOIII! ABOUT TIME BRAT! BEL WOKE UP!" There was so much happiness in Squalo's voice that even if Fran didn't want to believe in his words and calls him a liar, he couldn't bring himself too. Fran pushed Squalo out of his way and ran towards Bel's room which was on the top of the mansion. As he reached the top of the mansion he entered the hallway Bel's room was in and his room happened to be at the end of the hallway. He saw Levi and Mammon standing outside the room and stopped in front of them.

"Fran!" Said Mammon his voice also holding the same happiness.

"I-Is it t-rue?" Fran asked huffing. Mammon for the first time smiled at the green hair illusionist and has him a nod.

"Lussuria is just checking him up to see if he's doing okay" Mammon said

"We haven't met him either" said Levi with his arms crossed. Fran couldn't fight of the smile on his lips as he held his hand close to lips. He couldn't believe it. Bel finally woke up! Maybe he was dreaming, maybe this was all just a dream. He did remember going to sleep while thinking about Bel waking up so maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Is this a dream?" Fran asked in his monotone voice looking up at Mammon. Mammon walked up at Fran and slapped him real hard across his face.

"Ow" said Fran as he placed his hand on his swollen cheek.

"Well than I guess it's not. That should give us all a reality check" said Mammon in his lazy voice. For some reason Fran got a feeling that it was just an excuse for slapping him but he let it go. He was too much in a good mood to let it get ruined by Mammon's baby slap. Suddenly the door opened and Fran's heart stopped.

"Ara~ the whole gang is here" said Lussuria as he watched Squalo walk in the hallway. He moved out of the way as he said "Bel-chan is waiting" Mammon rushed in the room followed by Levi and Squalo.

"Aren't you also going in?" asked Lussuria. Fran was about to say something when he heard "shishsi it feels like as if the prince hasn't seen you guys in so long"

Fran's felt as if his heart was getting heavier and heavier with weights of guilt and ... Desire.

"I-I" Fran choked out the words as he tried to move. Lussuria saw Fran's eyes getting wet and watched him run away.

"Wait-" Lussuria said as he ran after Varia's young illusionist. Fran entered the roof of the mansion as the fresh air hit his face. He let out a sigh as the wind brushed through his clothes and hair.

"Fran!" He heard Lussuria from behind.

"Fran what's wrong!?" asked Lussuria as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I-I don't believe it. Senpai is finally awake" whispered Fran as he turned around to look at Lussuria.

"What... What if he's mad at me..? I-I don't know Lussuria-San... I..." Before Fran could finish he felt long arms wrapping around. His eyes widen as Lussuria hugged him softly almost like a mother.

"It's okay Fran-chan... It wasn't your fault..." whispered Lussuria as he patted the boy's hair.

"Besides you suffered so much in this long painful year... You deserve to be happy now" said Lussuria as he pushed the boy away from him gently. Fran looked up at Lussuria with his big eyes as he stared at the man. A small smile tugged on his lips as he gave the sun guardian a nod and said "thank you" Lussuria pushed Fran towards the door as he said "go, he's waiting"

'Where is he!?' thought Mammon as he told Bel about him and Fong.

"Shishsi so you guys are official now?" Asked Bel as he sat on the bed his legs covered in the blanket.

"Yea, guess we are" said Mammon with a smile. Squalo and Levi had left the room just after meeting Bel. Squalo rubbed Bel's hair and welcomed him back as Levi just teased him for sleeping so long.

"Shishi and here the prince thought you were going to take you time" Bel said laughing.

"Good to hear your laugh again senpai" a monotone voice rang in Bel's ears as he shot his head up and looked at the door way. His lips parted shortly as he let out a small gasp.

"F-Fran..." Bel whispered as he removed the blanket off him. Mammon smiled as he got off the bed giving Bel and Fran their space.

Fran started to walk towards the blonde as Bel stepped out of his bed placing his feet on the ground. Bel was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize he had forgotten how to walk even after Lussuria warned him. He lost his balance and began to fall forward. That's it, he was going to hit the ground face first which was going to hurt like a bitch and he just woke up from a coma.

"Shit" Bel said as he tumbled forward.

"Bel!" Mammon yelled as his eyes widened.

* * *

 **(Narrator's point of view over Fran)**

* * *

Fran's eyes widened and he sprinted forward. Bel groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Fran swallowed and realized he would not make it to the bed on time to save Bel fast enough. Fran pushed forward and slid forward on the ground. He opened his arms and felt his back hit the ground. Suddenly he felt Bel in his arms safe and sound. He sighed in relief once he realized he caught him safely.

* * *

 **(Bel's Point Of View)**

* * *

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, mentally praying for the best and hoping that my nose won't break. Suddenly I felt someone's strong arms around me. Someone had saved me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the person and I met a pair of familiar teal-eyes. I gasped when I realized we had both fallen on the floor. I pushed myself off him and looked up, captivated by his eyes.

* * *

 **(Fran's Point Of View)**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, I realized they were beautiful. They were deep grey, just like a beautiful full moon. His blond hair was scattered across my arms, and I realized how soft it was. His bangs were covering her left eye, making him look stunning.

* * *

 **(Narrator's Point Of View)**

* * *

"Don't tell me you forgot how to walk senpai" teased Fran calmly as he looked into his moon eyes.

Mammon took this moment and left them alone as he locked Bel's door closing it tightly.

"S-Shut up frog..." said Bel, blushing. Fran smiled at Bel and stood up brushing off his coat. Bel felt a little disappointed for he wanted to be in his arms a little longer. Fran offered his hand and helped him get up and sit on the bed. Fran sat beside his senpai as he held Bel's long shoulder length hair in his fingers and said "told ya you could make a nice princess"

"Shut up frog or I'll slice you in two!" Bel said growling slapping Fran's hand away. They fell in silence as Bel secretly glanced back and forth at his kohai.

"Y-You... look different..." Bel mumbled as he tried to fight of his blush which was rising up his cheeks. Fran looked much taller, fairly build, mature, dashing and handsome than the last time Bel saw him.

"Anyone would after a year senpai, it's a cycle of life something I am hundred percent positive every human body does. It's called growing up" Fran said monotonically as he looked at Bel

"But you are a still a bitch and an asshole" Bel grumbled looking away from Fran. He heard Fran chuckled giving him warmish feeling inside.

"So? did you miss me froggy?" Asked Bel with a teasing smirk as he laid back on his bed.

"Not one bit" lied Fran with his dull expression laid on his face.

"Hm… that's why I heard you say 'senpai please wake up, I miss you' almost every single day" with that Bel's smirk became wider. A scarlet color rose up on Fran's cheeks making Bel laugh in satisfaction.

"If you already know that, then why are you asking me?" Fran asked with a mumble as he looked away.

"Just wanted to see what my froggy would say" Bel said with a smug look literary pushing Fran off his cliff.

"I am not your froggy" Fran seriously felt his blush getting heavier and darker with the choice of words Bel had decided to pull out on him.

"That's why you held my hand every single day and said you would kiss me to wake me up" Bel said snickering knowing that he had won this round. Fran felt so embarrassed that he just wanted to get up and leave.

"Then I assume you also remember me saying that I wanted to tell you something" Fran said as he looked up at Bel.

"I do" Bel spoke with a small smile.

"I got my memories back" Fran blurted out and he watched as Bel's eyes grew larger in shock.

"H-How?" asked the blonde hesitantly

"It was thanks to Vongola's thunder guardian; Lambo. He launched the 10 year bazooka on me and warned the past me not to fall or lose my memories" explained Fran as he watched his senpai silently listening to him.

"So… you remember everything…" asked Bel to be sure

"Everything" assured Fran. They stayed in silence for long two minute as Bel broke it and said "even our relationship"

"Yes senpai, I am pretty sure that's what everything means. Did you by any chance also lose your brain while sleeping for so long?" Now, Fran's turn to get his senpai back

"Brat-" Bel was cut off when Fran pressed his lips against him. He felt Fran cupping his face as the illusionist leaned in more to get a better grip of Bel's lips. Before Bel knew it he was out of his small shock and was now kissing his kohai back.

* * *

 **(Fran's Point of view)**

* * *

I wanted him so badly that my head swam making me feel dizzy and my heart raced. I leaned in and up to his tall height, as I closed my eyes. His lips were warm and sweet. God, how I wanted him. He kissed me carefully, nibbling and sucking my lower lip. His tongue licked through the inner edge of my mouth, I swept my tongue with his, lightly, and he groaned and pulled me in so tight that I could barely breathe. His warmth was filling me up fast and I couldn't hold on to the moans escaping my mouth. He was good, really good but that much I had figured out already, he was 26 for God sakes of course he would have more experience than me. He grasped my hips, lifting me onto him as I sat on his laps. We let go as I pressed my forehead against his, thrusting my fingers into his shiny blonde hair as I smiled down at him. I pressed my tongue into his mouth once again, cautiously, tracing over the hard palate just behind his lower teeth while wrapping my arms and legs around him. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and I gasped. I'd never kissed anyone like that; I'd never been kissed like that, never imagined it, and never thought it could make me feel so good. It was all him, he was the one who was making me feel good and wanting him. God I loved him, missed him, adored him and he didn't even know.

"Senpai" I whispered out as one of his hand at the back of my neck, directing me, the other balancing me on his legs.

* * *

 **(Normal Point of View)**

* * *

Their noses rubbed together, and he froze abruptly when Fran cocked his head to the side and brushed his lips against his whispering "We did lots of bad and dirty things together senpai"

He thought he imagined it at first, until he tasted the strawberry Chap-Stick from his lips. Bel chuckled as he said "wanna try one of them now?" Fran pushed himself away from him, looking at Bel with wide eyes, and he was too stunned to do anything but stare. Bel swung him in his strong build arms, as he pressed his lips to his without another word escaping their mouths. It was passionate and messy, Bel's hand holding the back of Fran's head, holding his mouth to his while his other arm angled down across his back, holding his hips tightly to his. And once again Fran was lost in thoughts of Bel and only Bel. Locked to him from chest to chest, possessed by his hands and mouth and tongue and Fran felt defeated towards his senpai. They separated as Bel laughed and said "Just joking~ gotta learn how to walk again before I do anything else" Fran let a smile drop to his face as he leaned into Bel's chest and nuzzled softly.

"You know I was as deep asleep before you woke up" said Fran with a yawn. Bel reached his hand up the back of Fran's head and stroked his hair softly.

"I am kinda sleepy too" Bel confessed with a yawn. Fran lifted his head up as he gave Bel a death look.

"What?" asked Bel confused.

"No way, you can't possibly be sleepy again. You just woke up, there's no way I am letting you sleep again senpai" Fran said in his monotone voice making Bel chuckle.

"Don't worry froggy, I won't sleep for another year again' Bel said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed Fran's forehead. Their legs were tangled and arms were wrapped around each other, they were so close that they could hear and feel each other's heart beats.

"Better not" Fran said as he leaned up and kissed Bel's chin softly. Bel stretched his arm up and turned off the light switch which was right above the bed. Bel and Fran snuggled into each other as the warm blanket spread over them. Bel's chin rested on top of Fran's head as he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on top of his green hair. Fran nuzzled into Bel's chest with his arms wrapped around the blonde tightly and Bel's warmly wrapped around his.

"Senpai… I couldn't say this to you that night becaus-" Fran stopped when he heard soft snoring noises and looked up to see that Bel was fast asleep. Fran chuckled at the blonde softly and lovingly as he whispered "I love you too"

* * *

 **Well um, that's it for this one-shot... errrr I don't have any opinion about it but I did work hard to write it. It was my first time writing MammonXFong, don't know if I did a good job expressing their characters especially Fong. I wrote this one shot for one of my reviewer, thank you for all your support!~ hope you guys liked it~**

 **Reviews will be appreciated**

 **Till later than~**


End file.
